<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Even Friends by simsadventures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470611">Not Even Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures'>simsadventures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You act as a sort of psychologist for the whole squad, and when you want just somebody to listen to you, everybody turn their backs on you. Everybody but one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Even Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted as two parts on Tumblr, but made more sense to post it as one here :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s so hard sometimes, you know? The nightmares get so vivid when I lay alone at night, and I’m just not sure what to do anymore,” Natasha whined and laid her head on your shoulder. <br/>	You smiled at her and pat her head.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be alright, Nat. I’m going to make you some of that special tea my mum used to make me when I was little and used to have bad dreams. Promise it will get better after a little while,” you murmured, and you felt her shoulders relax a bit.</p>
<p>“Really? That’s so nice of her, Y/N,” she smiled, and her whole posture changed since she realised she will get some help. <br/>	“Yeah, it’s alright. I know how it feels to lay alone at night, haunted by the images of your past, it’s not an easy-“ <br/>	Natasha just hummed and got up from her seat, making you stop mid-sentence.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you, sweetheart. Could you drop it off by my door? I have a date before,” she winked at you and walked out of the room without sparing you another glance. <br/>	You sighed and tucked your knees under your chin. You were used to being alone by now, knowing that nobody cared about you or your past. It’s always been like that, you listening to them, while nobody gave two shits about your history and your problems. <br/>	Shaking your head, you got up and ready for your actual work, which had nothing to do with listening to every single Avenger talking to you, telling you their deepest darkest secrets, knowing you had nobody to tell.</p>
<p>You were sort of a manager of the team, knowing and creating their schedules, and making sure they were everywhere on time. Which was almost a dream job for you. You loved organising stuff, and so be given the opportunity to organise the Avengers, what more could you possibly want?<br/>	You scoffed lightly as you remembered all the time in your previous job, spent over a bottle of wine and all of you just laughing or crying, but, generally being there together. <br/>	But now that all of your friends who actually cared about you were halfway across the country, you felt even more alone than before. <br/>	At least then you had a stable net of friends on which you could rely on, who were there despite all your nightmares, your panic attacks, and who actually knew you. <br/>	But that couldn’t be said about the people in your life now. Nobody even knew your back story. Not like you went around and told about your parents’ death daily, but you could imagine telling one or two close people here.</p>
<p>If they actually gave a damn.</p>
<p>Since you’ve joined the team, everybody saw you as a reliable person, telling you when they needed a friend, when they needed just one single soul in the world to listen to them. Which you did, and gladly so, that wasn’t the issue. <br/>	It was just that every time you tried to tell them something about yourself, or if you were having one of those days that you just couldn’t face the world, suddenly nobody knew you or nobody had the time to see you.</p>
<p>You’ve tried, oh boy, have you tried. Multiple times, actually, trying to let them know that they were hurting you by demising you, but it did nothing, and so you stopped trying. You just put on a mask and smiled whenever somebody asked about you, knowing full well they actually didn’t care. <br/>—-</p>
<p>It was a Friday night, and the whole squad was seated in the main living room, chatting and laughing. You were invited as well as some other techs and people from the labs that the team grew close to, and it was, overall, a pleasant evening. <br/>	Steve was going on about his anxieties in the small circle created by you, Bucky, Thor and Natasha.</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s not like I don’t wanna date, you know what I mean? But every time I get close to a girl, I suddenly start to stutter and am a mess, generally. My heart starts beating real fast, and I always worry Imma get a heart attack. This one time I even had to run out of the restaurant because I was hyperventilating so hard. Does anybody else get these?” Steve asked when he finished, looking between the four of you.</p>
<p>“Yeah, actually-“ you started but didn’t get to finish because Steve was talking again. <br/>	“I’m the only one? That’s insane, but I’m glad, really glad. Because I wouldn’t wish this to anybody!” He sighed and took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“And how are you, Y/N?” Thor suddenly asked, his eyes carrying so much intent it actually became intimidating. <br/>	“I’m fine, thanks,” you gave him a reassuring smile and turned to Natasha who took a breath signalling she wanted to say something the very second you opened your mouth. Typical. <br/>	“Really? Fine? Care to elaborate? You’ve been quiet the whole evening,” Thor pressed further, and when it was Steve who tried to say something, Thor gave him the most intense death-glare which shut the super-soldier immediately.</p>
<p>“I just like listening to you all, that’s all,” you shrugged and took a generous sip of the drink in front of you.</p>
<p>“See? Y/N is the best-“ Bucky started but the almost feral growl leaving Thor’s lips shut the whole room.</p>
<p>You looked up in surprise, glancing around the room and finding that all eyes were on your little group.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Thor? We were just saying-“ <br/>	But Thor wouldn’t let anybody talk. His eyes were bright blue, and you were afraid that bolts of lightning would come out of his eyes in any second. <br/>	You speedily stood up and took his hand, gripping it in yours and dragging him out of the room. You might have not known what this was about, but you knew you couldn’t let him lose control in a place full of people.</p>
<p>When you felt like you’ve created enough space between the two of you and the living, you stopped and looked him deep in the eyes. <br/>	“What’s this about, Thor?” You asked softly, trying to soothe him with both your voice and the hand still holding his, drawing circles on the top of his hand with your thumb. <br/>	He took a ragged breath in, closing his eyes to regain his composure. When he opened them back up, you could see they were back the colour they should be, the deepest darkest ocean, with just a hint of light.</p>
<p>“You deserve to be treated with respect, my dove. I have not been here on Earth for long, but you are there, our friend and they should treat you as such. Not as a statue they can tell their secrets to, not caring if there was something bothering you too or not,” he sighed and rubbed his temples. <br/>	You started at him, completely and utterly shocked that somebody else noticed that such a thing has been happening.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Thor. I’m a big girl, and I will be alright,” you whispered and dared to caress his cheek lightly. <br/>	Thor melted under your touch, and when you wanted to pull the hand away, fearing that you might be stepping over a line, Thor’s hand shoot up and stopped yours from leaving his skin.</p>
<p>“I know you will be alright, Y/N, but you are not alone. They might stay idiots, and let you on your own, but I won’t. Because I will be here whenever you need me. I will gladly be a shoulder you can cry on because you deserve better,” he said in the same hushed tone, and you let yourself relax, and let your emotions run.</p>
<p>A single tear escaped your eye, and Thor promptly wiped it away, as he leaned in and kissed your forehead. <br/>	“Come, my dove. We will go to your room, and you will tell me everything, and then we can talk about the punishment for those fools there,” he smirked, and you had to laugh. <br/>	Maybe life here wouldn’t be so bad, after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor has been by your side for days now. He vowed to make you feel better, and that’s precisely what he had been doing ever since he made you leave the party. You were in a secluded cottage that you rented for a weekend, and Thor went with you. Naturally.</p>
<p>He didn’t push for anything, all he wanted, or he said he wanted was to show you what you were worth. <br/>	So from the early morning hours when he made you pancakes with a mountain of butter and maple syrup, to morning walks in the forests, where he’d show you the most exciting things about nature around you, such as baby deer grazing on the grass with morning dew on it. <br/>	He made you feel special every time he looked at you with those beautiful big eyes, sharing stories about Asgard and about his brother and their escapades when they were little, and you couldn’t help but laugh most of the time, because the stories were just ridiculous.</p>
<p>You even confronted Thor one day, asking if he was just making stories up to lift your mood, but he swore that everything was true. That his brother really became a snake through his magic and then turned back into his human form and stabbed him. <br/>	It wouldn’t be so laughable if Thor hadn’t been alive, or if hadn’t been laughing like a maniac every time he told you such story, but you couldn’t help but feel free next to him. <br/>	He didn’t put pressure on you. Thor didn’t rely on your advice, nor did he wait for you to take care of issues for him. No.</p>
<p>He just told you stories that he found funny, and in return, he listened to funny stories from your own youth. <br/>	Not that any of them were as good as his, but he loved listening to you, seeing your face lit up form all the happy memories, and Thor hated his fellow Avengers that much more when he saw how happy you could have been this whole time if they didn’t treat you like shit.</p>
<p>“You know I’ll have to go back there, right?” You asked one evening when Thor was telling you about how he was still pissed at Steve and company.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, my dove. You could call Tony and tell him that you’re done and find a job elsewhere,” he muttered, his gaze set on the fire burning in the fireplace in front of you. <br/>	You chuckled softly and rested your head against his strong shoulder, letting you get lost in the feeling of safety he provided. <br/>	“Yeah, but I liked the job if it wouldn’t be for the team to take me for granted, like it was a part of my job to listen to them whine, while they never ever listened to anything I had to say to them. It wasn’t that I didn’t like talking to them, but they made me feel like me and my issues, we were not important. Not for the Avengers. And I don’t want anybody to make me feel like that ever again,” you sighed and took another sip of your tea.</p>
<p>Thor grumbled something under his breath, but only shook his head when you asked him what he said. <br/>	“I think I need a few more days here, in complete seclusion and I’ll be fine. I can’t whine and run away every time I feel like I’m being mistreated,” you said with a little smile, but Thor turned so that he was facing you.</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but you have to speak up, or let me speak up. Because that is toxic, Y/N, and you deserve only the best. You deserve to be treated like a queen and not a thrall. And if any of them ever talk to you like that, I will not be afraid to use Mjolnir on them,” he smirked, and you had to laugh at the murderous look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary. I think they understood from your last scene that it would be better if they didn’t mess with me. And even if they went back to their old ways, you helped me find my voice again, so I wouldn’t be afraid to put them in their place if need be,” you winked, and Thor laughed heartily before he caressed your cheek. <br/>	These little touches and long looks had become a part of your days now, because every time you were close to Thor, he would slide his hands along your shoulders, or bump into your hand with his as if on accident and then gently he would gently grab it ad hold you for the rest of the walk.</p>
<p>At first, you thought it was just his nature, that this God was just a gentle person with a big heart, and while you knew all of that was true, you sensed there was something else behind his actions.</p>
<p>You didn’t want to be presumptuous, but the longer you two spent together, the more you realised that your body naturally radiated towards each other and that you could hardly find a time of day when the two of you wouldn’t be joined at the hip and enjoying the closeness.</p>
<p>You just hoped this attitude would last in New York as well when it was time to go back there. <br/>—-</p>
<p>The first steps you took inside the compound made your heart hammer against your ribs, and there was a fleeting thought about running away, and actually starting your life anew in Mexico. But you knew that wouldn’t make you happy.</p>
<p>What would make you happy was if the Avengers just took you as a part of the team, which was something you inevitably were, because without you (or any other person on your position) they wouldn’t know when you wipe their asses, pretty much.</p>
<p>So when you came inside, you found everything in utter chaos. There were reporters in three rooms simultaneously, and you just as you were about to walk into one of these rooms to see what the hell was going on, the door opened to reveal a very tired-looking Steve with sweat breaking on his forehead.</p>
<p>“Y/N! Thank God! We have no idea what we’re doing. Somebody planned this, and now we’re all running around, and I’m not even sure what to do anymore,” Steve whined like a little boy, and you fought the urge to roll your eyes at him.</p>
<p>He was old enough to be able to deal with a few reporters, but he made it sound worse than a freaking war. <br/>	You just nodded at him and got to work immediately.<br/>	You made quick work of finding out what it was all about, and it didn’t take long before the rooms were clear and proper press conferences were called for the next few days. <br/>	It came naturally to you, and the simple act of handling the mess showed you just how much you’d miss your job there because it gave you that kind of rush that only a good job could give you.</p>
<p>Everybody looked thankful, and Bucky even came to you and thanked you in person, shaking your head and smiling at you like the sun itself. <br/>	However, it didn’t take long, and you were standing in the hallway alone once again. Not one of them asked you where you were, or if you were ok, or even apologised. <br/>	It would probably be too much to ask because they never found fault with themselves, but a girl could dream, right?</p>
<p>You swiftly walked to your room and changed into something more appropriate than a pair of sweats with a big t-shirt, and went to do what you did best: managing. <br/>	By the time it was evening everything was good and dandy once again, and you were glad you came when you did because it felt that if you stayed away even a day longer the roof would fall on their heads.</p>
<p>You were ready to go to sleep, pretty exhausted from all the things and little fires you had to put down during the day when you heard a light knock on your door. <br/>	Frowning you got up from your bed and unlocked the door, which revealed Bucky, Steve and Natasha all standing there, looking like wet dogs. <br/>	“What the hell?” You asked, confused and eyed them all up and down, trying to see what they wanted from you because there was no way in hell they came without wanting something from you.</p>
<p>“We came here to apologise for our behaviour, Y/N,” Natasha started as she glanced at you apologetically, and she bit on her lower lip. <br/>	“We’ve been acting like a bunch of children, using you and never making sure you were ok. Which was bad, because you are a crucial part of this team, as we’ve learnt in the past few days,” Steve continued, and your jaw almost hit the ground as you stared at them in surprise.</p>
<p>“So we came here to say that we were sorry, and that we would like to earn your trust back, and that we will never act like that, ever again. Promise,” Bucky finished, and all you could do was to nod at them. <br/>	It was obviously sufficient for them because they scurried away. <br/>	You were left standing there ins shock, and just as you wanted to close the door again and go over the triple apology you were just given in your head again, a strong figure appeared in front of you.</p>
<p>And you immediately understood everything.<br/>	You laughed when you saw Thor’s proud face. <br/>	“So I guess this was your doing, huh?” You chuckled and let him.</p>
<p>Thor just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he made his way over to your bed, where he laid down as if he had done it a million times before. <br/>	“What can I say? They needed to realise that their actions were wrong, and what better way to start making it up to you than a good heartfelt apology??” He smirked, and you plopped down on the bed next to him. </p>
<p>	“Thank you, Thor, for taking care of me and for looking out for me,” you smiled, and Thor didn’t waste a heartbeat before his lips were on yours, taking your breath away. <br/>	It was as if he woke a fire in your body because you burnt all over but still wanted more.</p>
<p>You kissed for what felt like hours, feeling each other and letting each other know that you were alright and that this was a good thing. <br/>	When you finally pulled away, you both looked like you kissed the life out of somebody, and you had to laugh at that. <br/>	Thor just smiled sheepishly and kissed your nose.</p>
<p>“I will always look out for you, my dove, if you let me, of course,” he winked, and you buried your face in his neck, nodding and letting him hold you like he did the whole time in the cottage. <br/>	And you knew this was just the beginning of a new chapter in your life, and you couldn’t wait for what it had in store for you next. But as long as Thor was there with you, you weren’t afraid anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>